


[Podfic] Dividing Our Grief

by Jadesfire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofDividing Our Griefby JadesfireStill, looking into her own eyes, she finds it hard to remember that she is not the girl she was fifteen years ago, the lonely girl she felt, weighed down with grief in her heart and a kingdom to rule. The grief remains, the kingdom flourishes, and while she is rarely alone now, she is still lonely.





	[Podfic] Dividing Our Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dividing Our Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631475) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



[Find the text here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631475)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (33:07)** | **Without Music (31:45)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1durZqXo4e0WlIZm5jaDbXxTStjbXyejf) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Js-MR4XSv3nTM4y4LTa9_QazkVh8Oc2e)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JhQC69_8jX9HwRnSWSXa2QeVO2aOpCHx) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15Fn2ax8InEtlVsCiwWkGMv1rc642flDv)  
  
Music is _The Parting Glass_ by The Wailin' Jennys 


End file.
